lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
List of television shows with LGBT characters
This is a list of television shows or made-for-television films that significantly include LGBT issues and/or feature prominent LGBT characters or cast members. Dramatic series and miniseries :see main article: List of dramatic television series with LGBT characters Films The following films made for television include central LGBT themes or characters. Sitcoms The following sitcoms include central LGBT themes or characters. Soap operas The following soap operas or serial dramas include central LGBT themes or characters. Family and children's series The following family and children's TV programs include LGBT themes or characters. Reality-based series The following reality TV programs include central LGBT themes or cast members. Specials, news, information and variety programs The following televisions programs include central LGBT themes, characters or cast members. Live Action series with occasional LGBT themes or characters Some television programs would have a single episode with LGBT themes (a.k.a. the gay episode) or a LGBT character who made an occasional appearance in the series. See also List of television episodes with LGBT themes. * Are You Being Served? Implicit bisexuality of senior sales staff member Wilberforce Claybourne Humphries, usually just called "Mr. Humphries", played by John Inman. * Babylon 5 - Throughout seasons 1 and 2 a lesbian relationship is strongly implied between Talia Winters and Cmdr. Susan Ivanova. This relationship was confirmed during the third season. * Boston Public - Drama revolving around high school teachers and students. Gay, bisexual and transgender students made occasional appearances. *''Firefly'' - The Companion Inara accepted male and female clients. An unaired episode that took place at a brothel had both male and female prostitutes. *''Law & Order'' - (Serena Southerlyn played by Elisabeth Röhm) The character was on the show from 2001-2005, and hints were dropped about her sexuality, but she only came out at the end of her last episode, Ain't No Love. Numerous cases have included gay victims, gay suspects and gay issues. *''Once and Again'' was nominated for the GLAAD Media Awards. *''Sex and the City'' - Carrie's friend Stanford Blatch is gay, as is Charlotte's friend Anthony. Samantha had a bisexual experience. Animated series with LGBT themes or characters Animated series mostly aimed at young children, e.g. Saturday morning cartoon, often shy away from homosexuality or transsexuality, and when a character has any sort of romantic attachments it is always shown as being heterosexual. However, occasionally LGBT themes or characters do sneak into certain episodes in hidden or coded ways. Animated series aimed at a more mature audience often have more explicit LGBT characters. * .hack//SIGN - The lead character, Tsukasa, is female outside of the game "The World", but plays a male character and is obviously male-identified. * American Dad! - Stan's neighbors and local news anchors Greg Corbin and Terry Bates are a couple. * Azumanga Daioh - The recurring minor character Kaorin is a lesbian and has an unrequinted love for one of the show's main characters. * The New Batman Adventures - An episode (""Legends of the Dark Knight") featured a young, ambiguously gay, youth who is probably a homage to director Joel Schumacher. * Code Monkeys - Clarence is a flamboyantly gay African American man who composes music for video games. * Family Guy - Brian's cousin Jasper is gay and married his Filipino boyfriend. Stewie has both gay and straight fantasies although his character should not be old enough to be aware of sexual identity. * Futurama - Enos Fry, believed to be Fry's Grandfather, had strong homosexual tendencies, at one point wondering why boys are supposed to like girls. Hubert J. Farnsworth is alluded to be Homosexual in the episode "Anthology of Interest 2", but is more likely to be Bisexual, since he has sex with Mom. Bender and Fry had unidentified gay neighbors when they moved into a new apartment. Fry was harassed by a gay professional beach bully. * Gargoyles - According to the show's creator, the character "Lexington" is gay. * InuYasha - The character Jakotsu is a member of antagonists known as the Band of Seven. He is openly gay and frequently flirts with his male opponents, especially InuYasha and Sesshomaru. * King of the Hill - Dale Gribble's father is gay. In one episode a member of Dale's gun club, named Earl, is also gay. One of Bill Dauterive's relatives at the Château d’Haute Rive is a gay man. Peggy Hill becomes friends with a drag queen named Carolyn; however, Carolyn believes that Peggy is a drag queen as well and Peggy is under the impression that Carolyn is a biological woman. * Lilo and Stitch - The male alien character Pleakley constantly wears female clothing (and makeup) and acknowledges this. * One Piece - The character named "Mr. 2 Bon Clay" is gay based on his flamboyant dress. In the original Japanese manga, his clothing refers to him as such with slang. * Proud Family - A flamboyant magican appears in a handful of episodes. * Pokemon - The main villains of the show, Team Rocket, are often seen in cross dressing disguises. In a banned episode in North America, Team Rocket enters a bathing suit contest. James, the male member of Team Rocket, sports a bikini with inflatable fake breasts. He has also worn several other outfits, such as a ballerina tutu, Southern bell-style dress, and a kogal outfit with make-up. * Queer Duck - Short-lived animated series, originating as a Flash cartoon and moved to Showtime. Inspired a direct-to-DVD film. * Sailor Moon- Zoicite, one of Queen Beryl's henchmen, was a gay man, but was changed into a woman in the English version. The same was done with two other villains, Fish-Eye (also a gay man and a transvestie) and Zirconia (originally a woman, but a man in the English dub), who appeared later in the series. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are a lesbian couple (they are referred to as "cousins" in English). The Sailor Starlights are male in human form, but become female after transforming. * Superman: The Animated Series - In the animated series that aired in the late 1990s, Maggie Sawyer appeared in a few episodes and was seen with another woman who fans of the comic books would understand as being her girlfriend. * Space Goofs- the character Candy is openly gay. He finds guys attractive, likes jewellery and dresses up as a girl and loves it. * Teen Titans - Brotherhood of Evil villains the Brain and Monsieur Mallah are lovers in their modern DC Comics appearances; the animated series, however, gives no indication of such a relationship. * Trollz - "Simon" the villain in the series often dressed up in women's clothing. * X-Men - In the 1992 - 1997 animated series, bisexual Mystique and homosexual Northstar both appear in the series although no mention or suggestion is made of their sexual orientation. * X-Men: Evolution - the bisexual Mystique appears as a recurring villain but the only hint at her orientation is when Destiny, who was her female lover in several comics, is described as her "best friend." See also *List of dramatic television series with LGBT characters *List of television episodes with LGBT themes *List of lesbian, gay, bisexual or transgender-related films *List of gay, lesbian, or bisexual figures in fiction and myth *Transgender in film and television *Queer culture References External links * About Gay Movies: Compendium of LGBT-themed movies and television series. With reviews, pictures, wallpapers, forum, glbt filmfestivals, gay movie history, sweepstakes and more * Gay/Lesbian/Bisexual Television Characters: Compendium of English-language LGBT-related television; current as of 2001. * Queer TV Database an online listing of lesbian, gay and bisexual characters in TV shows broadcast in the UK and Éire * TV Gayed, GLAAD's weekly guide to what's leasbian, gay, bisexual or transgender on television * Where We Are on TV, GLAAD's overview of diversity on television LGBT Category:Television programs